


The phone call.

by Attack_on_mgl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Paranoia, Phone Call, blackmailing, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_mgl/pseuds/Attack_on_mgl
Summary: They'd agreed to communicate by text, and to call only if there was only an emergency, so Robert and Victoria could be as undisturbed as possible.So seeing his husband's name and contact photo light up his screen took him off guard slightly.*****Aaron fills Robert in on the 'Maya' situation, as well as his own worries.





	The phone call.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised to have not seen many fics about the phone conversation, so I figured I'd have a go at my own interpretation of what might have went down,,,,

They agreed to communicate by text, and to call only if there was only an emergency, so Robert and Victoria can be as undisturbed as possible.

So seeing his husband's name and contact photo light up his screen takes him off guard slightly.

He debates letting it ring, guessing it was accidental, and watches as the vibrating stops.

"False alarm." Robert mutters, casting his sister a small smile. Victoria opens her mouth to speak, but closes it when his phone lights up again.

Robert's expression falters as he accepts the call and cautiously holds his phone to his ear, chewing his lip. "Everything alright?"

_"I needed to hear your voice."_

Normally those words would be said in a fun, soft, playful tone, but they sounded the complete opposite.

"…Has something happened?" Victoria watches as he whispers worriedly. "Aaron, what's the matter–"

_"Liv's been blackmailing Maya."_

Robert pauses. "…Why?"

The other end of the line of silent.

"Aaron."

 _"She's been sleeping with Jacob."_ Aaron barely manages to get out, shuddering as if it kills him to say it out loud. _"She's been grooming h-him."_

Victoria gives her brother a curious glance, brows furrowing. Robert lets out a heavy sigh. "…She was the girl–" He doesn't need to to continue; he doesn't want to admit to his obliviousness. He hears Aaron sniff, almost as if he's… crying. "Are you okay–"

 _"N-No."_ He hasn't heard his husband sound this vulnerable in a very long time. He can't help but appreciate his honestly, though.

"Talk to me." Robert catches Vic's staring harden, the woman clearly growing concerned.

 _"They keep trying to come back."_ Aaron chokes out helplessly. _"_ He _keeps trying to come back–"_

"Does Liv know–"

 _"Of course she doesn't."_ He snaps, as if it were obvious. _"I can't put her through anymore trouble."_

Robert chews his lip. He waits for a moment, before speaking. "You've been bottling it up since… since _before_ this, haven't you?" He glances over at Vic, who gives him a small smile of understanding. "Everything's been a trigger and you didn't want to bring it up. You didn't want to stress everyone out even more."

And then he hears the crying. The raw, painful sobbing that never fails to break his heart.

 _"I-I didn't want to ma– to make it all about me–"_ Aaron stammers, and Robert feels his eyes start to sting. Because of course that's the reason. Aaron doing what he does best and not seeing his struggles as important.

"Aaron, listen to me." He forces himself to be stern, not let his voice waver. "You're gonna be okay."

_"…Wh-What if he gets me–"_

He hasn't heard that terrifying question in years, and he grimaces wearily. "Call me. Fucking call me if you feel like _anything_ is wrong."

_"But–"_

"Cain. Or… or your mum, or Paddy, or someone." Aaron's staggered breaths begin to grow more regular as Robert continues. "There's people that want to help you, Aaron. Lots of people that wouldn't hesitate to make sure you're okay." He sighs. "…If you desperately feel like you need to pretend, for Liv's sake, then okay. But don't feel like you need to try and trick yourself as well."

It's quiet for a moment.

 _"…Okay."_ Aaron whispers, voice slightly more level, and Robert can't help but smile.

"I'll be home quicker than you know it." He assures, laughing softly when Aaron hums back tiredly. "I love you." It hits him that the phone call is ending, and he guesses that Aaron realises it too. "I love you so damn much."

 _"I love you too."_ Robert can hear the smile in Aaron's voice, even if it is slightly shy. _"I can't wait to see you again."_

"Ditto– What's so funny?" He rolls his eyes when Victoria gives him an amused look. "Sorry… Vic isn't very good at minding her own business." His sister smacks him playfully on the arm, before taking the hint and disappearing off into the kitchen, the sound of the kettle boiling following soon after.

_"How's she doing?"_

"Alright. She's definitely perked up a bit since leaving." He doesn't really want to be discussing the subject at all, but he knows Aaron would naturally be curious. "Everything's going well."

 _"Good."_ Aaron then hesitates. _"I might talk to David."_ He says. _"Offer him some words of, uh, of experience."_

The idea is extremely bittersweet in Robert's mind. "I reckon he'd appreciate it. I say do it. It wouldn't hurt."

_"He might take it the wrong way, though–"_

"He won't. Trust me, he won't." Robert runs a had through his hair. "If he has any sense, he'll know what you're getting at."

Aaron utters a small _"I guess so"_ before he sighs.

Both of them are quiet for a moment or so, Robert's eyes flicking upwards to watch his sister re-enter the room with two cups of tea as she places them carefully down on the side.

_"Love you."_

The blond smiles to himself. "Does this mean you're actually gonna hang up this time?"

Aaron hums. _"Unfortunately."_

"Well, then… I love you too. _Again_."

_"Ditto."_

"You're an idiot." He can hear his husband laughing quietly, that stupidly adorable sound that only he got the privilege of hearing. "…But you're _my_ idiot."

Victoria mutters something to herself and gives her brother the side eye, a smirk playing on her lips when Robert frowns at her. If she found this weird, then God forbid she read through the text messages.

 _"…Bye, then."_ Aaron's voice has returned to it's previously more shy tone, almost as if he was afraid to put the phone down. _"I hope everything is okay."_

"Same for you." He tries to keep his voice level, but he really can't stress the importance of it. "Promise me that you'll do whatever you can to stay safe… mentally _and_ physically."

The brunet doesn't hesitate for a second. _"Promise."_

"I'll be home in no time at all, you kno–"

_"I know."_

Robert feels his heart speed up slightly. "…See you soon."

_"Yeah. See you soon."_

He chews his lip as he lowers his phone, unable to shake the guilt that was pooling in his stomach.

Victoria stares at him. "Is everything okay at home?"

"Uh… no. No, not really." He turns to face her fully, still unsettled by the idea of Aaron having some kind of panic attack, and no one knowing what the fuck to do.

Victoria's eyes waver for a moment. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Robert nods slowly. "You could say that, yeah." He watches as his sister furrows her brows, and he draws in a steadying breath, contemplating his next words carefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and feedback are all greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
